


Broken Dream

by Fire_Drifter



Category: Initial D
Genre: Anger, Angst Nuke, Angst and Feels, Berserker Tears, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Fujiwara Temper, Gen, Healing, M/M, Rage Breaking Point, Regretful Keisuke, Retribution, Snapped Takumi, Tears, Violent Keisuke, Violent Takumi, suppressed rage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Drifter/pseuds/Fire_Drifter
Summary: Takumi is unwilling to view himself a a racer. Keisuke, infuriated by this ends up ramming Takumi's Eight-Six while he continues on his delivery. Then things take a dark turn... But can the light of forgiveness and love shine through?(Community-choice based story after chapter 4, where you, the reader decide on what should happen next in the comments)
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke
Comments: 23
Kudos: 39





	1. Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The events of this story start from “Act 7: A Racer’s Pride” and go from there.

_Akina Pass_

_3:30 AM_

“The first time I met you was about this time of night, so I figured if I came up here around the same time I might run into you. And here you are…” Keisuke said, getting straight to the point. “So, you’re going toe-to-toe against that Nakazato loser? That’s all anyone in this town has been talking about the last couple of days…”

Takumi was unmoved. “People talk, so what? Besides, I never even accepted that challenge in the first place.”

Keisuke’s jaded stance dropped. “What?”

“He did come to challenge me, but I never saw him face-to-face.” Takumi explained. “And it’s not like I plan on racing the guy-”

“What the hell do you mean you don’t plan on it, man?!” Keisuke’s voice was filled with daggers. Takumi didn’t respond.

“He issued a personal challenge!” Keisuke barked. “Whether you heard it from his lips or not, it was thrown out! Why don’t you just accept it?! Show him you’re faster than he is! I know you can beat this idiot!”

Takumi looked away, starting to become irritated. “I just don’t see why it matters to you. Look, I’m sorry, but it’s between him and me…”

“It’s not just between you two!” Keisuke snapped. “My interest in this is because _you_ beat _me_! If you lose to anyone, I want to make damn sure you lose to one of the Takahashi Brothers! Until one of us beats you, you can’t lose to anyone else! Not even that 32!”

Takumi shot a leer at Keisuke. “You must not have heard me, so I’ll say it again: I don’t have any reason to race this guy.”

Keisuke started feeling his rage boil over. “What? A reason? Since when does a racer need a reason to get out there and battle?!”

“Yeah, okay. And where did you get the idea that I was a racer?” Takumi demanded.

“I’m not in the mood for jokes!” Keiskue shouted. “Don’t be sarcastic with me, you little punk! For your technique to be as solid as it is, you gotta have practiced for _years!_ Why would someone drive like that if he’s not an honest-to-god street racer?!”

“Look, I don’t drive like that because I like to. I drive like that because that’s what I have to do to help out at home!” Takumi snapped back.

Keisuke’s look expressed disdain. “Stop denying it, pal: No one gets as good as you if they hate driving, you love it as much as I do!”

“No, you’re wrong!” Takumi felt his own rage coming to a cusp. “You wouldn’t understand!”

“I understand fine, it’s you who doesn’t get it!!” Keisuke kept up the pressure as if he was honing in on an opponent on the pass. “You think someone who hates racing could ever master drifting?! Only someone who loves this crap could pull that off, someone who breathes exhaust for breakfast! You might not know it, maybe you can’t face it, but you’re a-“

“I’m _not a racer!”_ Takumi roared before Keisuke could finish. “What don’t you _understand about that?!_ I told you, I have no interest in racing this Nakazato guy! I’m not a racer, and _I never will be a racer!_ Not for Akina, and sure as hell not for you! Goddamit, why can’t people just accept that fact and move on?!” Takumi walked back over to the Eight-Six, opening the door. “Just stay out of my way and shove off; I need to finish these deliveries before they get cold…”

Takumi then stepped into the Eight-Six and started driving away to finish his deliveries.

Keiskuke was beyond incensed at this point: He ran over to his FD, got in, started it up, and took off after Takumi in a fury.

“If you won’t accept the fact that you like driving, that you are a racer despite being in denial… I guess I’m just going to have to beat it into you for you to get it!”

Keisuke pulled up right behind Takumi, slamming the front of his FD right into the Eight-Six’s bumper! The Eight-Six lost traction, going into a dangerous slide before Takumi brought the car under control and to a stop! The Toyota barely missed hitting the guardrail! Keisuke pulled up in front of the Eight-Six with the FD and stepped out ready for a fight. He could feel the rage and adrenaline pumping through his veins like a drug…

Takumi jumped out of the Eight-Six. But to Keisuke’s surprise, instead of running up to confront him for the ramming, Takumi instead ran back to the Eight-Six’s rear, popping the hatch open in a panic. Keisuke watched Takumi lift the lid off a container in the boot.

“Oh god… No, please… Please, don’t let it be…” Takumi looked on at the horrible truth once the lid to the container was removed: The bricks of the delicate tofu in the container had sheared themselves apart upon the impact. Basically, shredding themselves into unusable scraps!

“No… Oh, dammit, no…” Keisuke saw tears start falling from Takumi’s eyes, despair etching itself into his face.

Keisuke felt himself snap out of his rage upon seeing Takumi’s panic. He walked up next to Takumi. “Woah… dude, what’s the problem now? I didn’t hit you hard enough to cause any superficial damage to your ride-”

Takumi then threw a balled fist right into Keisuke’s head, hitting him in the right side of his face near his eye! The sudden punch caught Keisuke completely off-guard, knocking him down on to the pavement!

Takumi then jumped onto Keiskuke, straddling him between his legs and started to repeatedly hit him, beating on Keisuke in bloodlust-induced savagery that the younger Takahasi had never seen before! Keisuke tried to defend himself, eventually catching one of Takumi’s hands to stop him.

But Takumi wasn’t finished; He grabbed Keisuke by the arm and hair, dragging him up to the back of the Eight-Six, and shoved his face in front of the open container, holding it there! Keisuke’s head was only centimeters from the water that held the now-destroyed tofu…

“You _bastard!!_ ” Takumi screamed, his tone showing just how unhinged his anger was. “Look at _what you did!!!_ LOOK AT _WHAT YOU DID!!!_ ”

That final sentence was yelled so loud, it echoed across the mountain! Keisuke wouldn’t have been surprised if it was heard all the way up to the lake…

Takumi paused as he caught his breath before continuing his rant. “…Do you have _any_ idea of what kind of work it takes to _make this stuff?!_ How difficult it is to transport this crap up to the hotels at the lake _without it disintegrating in the container?!_ This is what I have had to deliver _intact_ to the hotels for the past _five years!!_ Five years I’ve been doing this, all so me and my father can afford enough to _eat and survive!!!_ ”

Keisuke continued to look on at the tofu, now realizing his mistake, some blood running from his now-broken nose and into the water. Keisuke’s whole body felt like it had lost all sensation.

“Me and my dad needed this to pay rent for this month, you _stupid fucker!!!_ ” Takumi went on. “This is our _livelihood!!_ How we are able to make enough money to pay bills and keep food on our table!! And now…”

Takumi then thrust Keisuke backwards, tossing him once again to the asphalt. Takumi then knelt to look at the Eight-Six’s rear bumper. Keisuke was right, there was no major damage, just a small indentation… But it didn’t bring Takumi any comfort, as he started breaking down. From a triggered frenzy to hopeless sobs.

“Oh, god…” Takumi said as he cried. “My father’s going to kill me…”

Keisuke finally managed to stand up, also realizing the horrid truth of the situation; No doubt word would eventually travel back to his older brother. That, and Keisuke had a bad feeling that the senior Fujiwara was going to be livid once he heard of what happened.

Despite this, Keisuke managed to call upon enough courage to take a few steps forward. “Look, man. I’m sorry…” Keisuke started. “I didn’t know-”

“How _could you_ _not_ have known?!” Takumi snapped, turning his tear-filled face to look at Keisuke with outrage. “After everything that I’ve said, after everything I’ve told you! And it’s not just you, either! I’ve been having to repeat myself _over and over_ to _everyone I know!_ They won’t just shut up about that so-called race I had with you! I only participated in that race because I needed the car for a meeting with a very important friend… My dad was only willing to let me use it if I beat you… That’s the only reason why I raced! I don’t need to explain myself to you anymore than I have!”

Keisuke was once again left reeling from Takumi’s words. He had never considered Takumi would have had to go that far. Keisuke, having been born into an upper-class family, never had to deal with any comparable hardships… Hell, the FD was a gift from his own father!

“Okay, I kinda get it now…” Keisuke said, his voice laced with shame. “But I still want to try and make this right-“

“ _HOW?!_ ” Takumi yelled again. “How _in the hell_ do you think you can make this right?! You’ve destroyed my haul, damaged my father’s car, nearly got _both of us killed_ , and now you feel _sorry?!_ I’m giving you ten seconds to get back in your car and get _the hell_ _out of my sight!_ ”

“Hey, hold on kid. At least let me…”

“ _I SAID LEAVE!!!"_ Takumi roared, his voice piercing the heavens once more.

Keisuke finally decided this was not worth it; He was already in enough trouble. He walked back to his damaged FD and got back in, his face carved with dejection. Then, after a few seconds he started the car, and drove back down the mountain.


	2. Tit-For-Tat

_Fujiwara Tofu Shop_

_4:30 AM_

Bunta’s aged face was set in an irritable mein after receiving the complaint calls from the hotels about the condition of the last few deliveries. Takumi would have a lot to explain once he got home.

As if on cue, Bunta heard the Eight-Six pull up beside the shop and park. Bunta, wasting no time walked out to confront his son on the complaint calls.

“Takumi!” Bunta barked after stepping outside the shop, storming up to his son once he got out of the car. “The last few hotels just called, and I’m not happy about what they had to sa-”

Bunta stopped when he saw Takumi’s face. It was tear-stained, with some still flowing from his eyes. The look on his son’s face was wrought with deep anger, pain, and shame. Not only that, but Bunta also saw some scrapes and bruises on his arms, along with some on his forehead. Something had happened on that delivery.

Bunta, after watching Takumi stare at him for a few seconds, spoke up again. This time, his tone was much softer. “What happened?”

Takumi then ensnared his father in an embrace, starting to cry again. “Dad… I’m sorry, I didn’t see him behind me…”

“See who?” Bunta asked, keeping his tone in check. “Takumi, what happened to you on that delivery?”

Takumi then let go of Bunta, and grabbed his arm, pulling him back around to the Eight-Six’s rear. Takumi then pointed out the fresh indent on the bumper, yellow paint still embedded into the cracked polypropylene.

“It was the FD…” Takumi choked out. “He confronted me on the road, saying I had no choice but to race again… We argued, and I drove off to finish the delivery, and then… He rammed me. I stopped and went back to check on the tofu, and then… I just lost it! I hit him, I hit him so many times…”

Bunta placed a hand of comfort on his son’s shoulder. “Just try no to think about it, Takumi. A lot has happened, and I know you didn’t instigate the fight. Just go upstairs and take it easy for the rest of the day. I have some phone calls I need to make…”

# # # # # # # # #

_Takahashi Mansion_

_4:45 AM_

Keisuke pulled up through the mansion’s gates and into the garage to find Ryosuke standing next to his RX-7 FC in a robe and boxers, the house cordless phone in his hand. Upon seeing Keisuke pull in with his dinged FD, Ryosuke looked at his brother through the car’s windshield while still speaking to whoever was on the phone.

If looks could kill, Keisuke would have been vaporized by the eye Ryosuke was giving him. Keisuke stepped out of the car, a knot in his gut.

As soon as the door was open, he heard who was talking on the cordless phone’s speaker; it was in conference mode. The voice on the other end sounded a lot older than Ryosuke and was filled with wrath and disgust.

“…I hope your younger brother knows the _shit_ he just stepped into, Takahashi! That car is not only part of my business model, but my property as well! Property that _your_ younger brother just damaged!”

Keisuke could tell Ryosuke was using all his willpower and patience to try and remain calm with the irate man on the phone. “Mr. Fujiwara, I understand that you have been wronged, and that you are angry right now-”

“Angry?!” The elder Fujiwara shouted over the phone, cutting Ryosuke off. “Your brother just damaged my property, has set me back in my business deals with some of the hotels up at Lake Akina, and inflicted injury _on my son!_ I’m not just angry, Takahasi! I’m _furious!!_ ”

“Yes, Mr. Fujiwara, I understand that.” Ryosuke continued, trying desperately to defuse the situation. “I assure you his behavior will not be overlooked, and I also understand if you plan on calling the authorities-”

“Plan?!” Mr. Fujiwara scoffed, as if insulted. “I don’t just _plan_ on calling the authorities, _I already have_ called the authorities!! They’ve already been by my establishment and made records of the damage!”

“Mr. Fujiwara, please try to calm down and let me explain-”

“Explain _what?!!_ ” Mr. Fujiwara’s voice sounded like it could nuke a city with his tone alone!

Ryosuke took a deep breath, preparing himself for any more hostility. “I’ve been trying to train Keisuke in driving techniques so he can one day race on the circuit in the JCGT league, which has always been his dream. I figured that by taking him around to the different mountain passes in the region and racing the local teams, that he could sharpen his skills for that goal. Keisuke unfortunately has always had a very sharp… competitive edge and is also very short-tempered and vocal in his opinion. Trust me, it has never been easy to keep his enthusiasm reigned in. As I said before, his behavior and involvement in this incident will not be overlooked, and I am willing to personally pay for any and all damages he has done to your car, and compensate you for your rent this month. If it helps, you can even have a say in deciding his punishment.”

“I certainly hope so, Takahashi!” Fujiwara’s voice was a bit calmer now, but still boiling with anger. “I look forward to sending you the bill for the repairs. Until then, try to keep your younger brother on a _tighter leash!_ This had better not happen again, or there will be _hell to pay_ , and your family’s fortune won’t be enough to cover it!”

There was a click over the phone’s speaker, and the call went dead. Ryoske set the phone down on a nearby workbench, then stormed up to Keisuke, an explosion of his temperance imminent!

Once Ryoske was within arm’s length of Keisuke, he backhanded him in the face with an open hand! Keisuke felt the sting reverberate through his injuries, especially his fresh black eye.

“What the hell is _wrong with you?!_ ” Ryosuke roared. “Dammit, Keisuke! We’ve had talks about this before!”

“Bro, I’m sorry-” Keisuke began.

“Sorry?!” Ryosuke looked like he was ready to go thermal-nuclear! “That’s all you have to say?! That you’re _sorry?!_ After causing negligent damage to this man’s property, and fist-fighting with his _son?!_ Keisuke! Mr. Fujiwara threatened to _sue us_ for this tort you caused! You had better pray that the damage you did to that car doesn’t result in it being a total loss, or I will take your FD to the junk yard, and make sure you watch it _get crushed for scrap!!_ We will finish talking about this later when I can work out everything with Mr. Fujiwara. For now, you are to go up to your room and think _long and hard_ about what you just did! Now get out of my sight…”


	3. The New Norm

_Takanawa Café…_

_Gunma…_

_Two Weeks Later…_

_2:45 PM…_

Two weeks had passed since the incident between Keisuke and Takumi up at Akina. The race was immediately called off after word got around to the Night Kids the afternoon after it had happened. Takashi Nakazato, though entertained somewhat by seeing Keisuke put in his place was not happy with the result. He was currently sitting in a café in town with several of the Night Kids’ top drivers, including Shingo Shoji.

“Man, that really sucks…” Shingo spoke after taking a drink of his coffee. “To have Keisuke fly off the handle at that kid because he didn’t like what he said? Shameful... And that wannabe Akina SpeedStar shooting his mouth off just to get attention and recognition… How pathetic.”

“I have to agree.” Nakazato said. “What a waste of both talent and time… Though I have to say, I would hate to be that Itsuki fool right now. He’s lucky he has not been beaten up yet, due to what has happened.”

“True.” Miyahara chimed in. “He’s basically the one who set the events into motion. I doubt at this point, even his friends in the SpeedStars are going to be sympathetic. It truly is a sad day…”

# # # # # # # #

_Gas Station_

_2:45 PM_

Takumi finished sweeping up the cigarette butts and various small debris littering the parking lot of the gas station. The concrete was once again clean, and presentable. Unlike how he was feeling about current events.

Ever since that fight with Keisuke, things had gone downhill.

Itsuki, after finding out what happened between Takumi and Keisuke became so terrified of what Nakazato would do afterwards, he became inflamed with Takumi’s “Stubborn-asshat attitude” as he put it, telling him off in anger. But he ended up breaking down later that day. Since then, Itsuki had made himself scarce in their social circle. He would only show up for work and school and had not uttered a word of conversation towards Takumi or Iketani Kochiro. His once happy-go-lucky attitude was gone; only depression, shame, indignation, and resentment remained. Kenji had even said from what he was seeing, you would need a chainsaw just to cut through the animosity between the two.

Iketani had tried multiple times to patch things up between them but was unsuccessful. It was like trying to get two magnets with identical poles to stick together. Eventually, Iketani gave up on trying to salvage anything from the ruined friendship, doing he best to let it go and settle into the new norm.

To make things worse, Natsuki had also caught wind about the fight and was not happy with it. This caused her to break up with Takumi as soon as she had heard, telling him “She wanted nothing to do with such a short-tempered and violent boy” and that the last thing she wanted was to end up with him hitting her.

Combined with the scrapes and bruises he had sustained from fighting with Keisuke, along with the Eight-Six ending up having to get fixed and his father struggling to smooth out the situation with the few hotels that had complained with some tense help offered by Ryosuke, Takumi felt like his entire world had fallen apart. On several occasions, he had been tempted to try and sneak a drink from his dad’s small liquor cabinet in the living room. But he decided against it, seeing as that would only cause him to end up in more trouble and pain in the long run.

Eventually, work ended at the gas station. Takumi changed out of his uniform and back into causal clothes in the employee locker room, then exited the gas station to walk back home.

It was during his walk that he saw Ryosuke pull up next to the sidewalk, lightly beeping the FC’s horn to get Takumi’s attention. Ryosuke rolled down his window.

“Takumi Fujiwara?” He asked.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Takumi said.

“I don’t know if you remember me from a few weeks ago; I am Ryosuke Takahashi, Keisuke’s older brother.” Ryosuke reminded. “I’ve come here to pick you up and bring you back home on your father’s request. Bunta told me that he has made a decision on how Keisuke’s going to be punished and wants you and Keisuke there to hear it.”

Takumi walked over to the passenger side of the Mazda, and got in. They were off cruising towards the tofu shop shortly afterwards.

# # # # # # # #

_Fujiwara Tofu Shop_

_4:30 PM_

Keisuke waited in the lobby of the tofu shop, Bunta standing behind the counter leaning against the wall. Even though the senior Fujiwara had cooled down somewhat over the past two weeks, he was still clearly angered with Keisuke. The younger Takahasi didn’t need anyone to point that out; Bunta’s expression said it all.

Keisuke, though not looking forward to what kind of creative retribution Bunta had planned was confused more than anything else. Bunta, after calling Ryosuke while they were at home, had told Keisuke to bring his FD, which had been fixed and cleaned up along with the Eight-Six after the fiasco. Then, he told Ryosuke to pick up Takumi, saying that he wanted him present to hear the verdict.

A few minutes later, Ryosuke pulled up next to the shop in his FC, Takumi in his passenger seat. They both got out of the car, and walked in, Keisuke bracing himself.

“Thanks for picking up my son, Ryosuke.” Bunta said. He had started calling Ryosuke by first name after the first week. “It shows much about your integrity, along with your patience towards me in this situation.”

“I understand.” Ryosuke responded. “So, what’s the verdict on my little brother’s punishment?”

Bunta then stood up from leaning on the wall, then reached into a drawer near the cash register retrieving a Fujiwara Tofu Shop window sticker. “It’s fairly simple, and may even benefit him in the long run if you are still going to try and get him into the GT league: Starting tonight, I want him to live with me and Takumi for the next six months, and do the daily morning deliveries to the hotels alongside Takumi with his own car.”

Keisuke felt his heart stop in his chest for a few seconds.

“For the next six months, I want him to live under my roof, by my rules.” Bunta continued. “He will eat with us at meals, and sleep in Takumi’s room on a cot I’ve set up. He will help Takumi in all the morning deliveries using his own car, no questions asked. He will wake up every day at the same time as Takumi for the deliveries: 2 AM sharp. Then once the deliveries are done, he can do as he pleases for the rest of the day, apart from the evening family meal. I trust you can fund his stay here, so that my resources aren’t strained to the limit?”

Ryosuke was taken aback. He knew Bunta was going to show Keisuke some tough love that he desperately needed. “That won’t be a problem, Mr. Fujiwara. I will make the arrangements.”

Keisuke finally worked up enough nerve to speak. “What?! Are you serious, bro?! Are you really going to have me waste my time doing this?! What about the regional expedition with the RedSuns-”

“The regional expedition with the RedSuns got cancelled the moment you rammed the Eight-Six that night.” Ryosuke said flatly. “Do _not_ try and argue with me, Keisuke! You’re not weaseling your way of this one. I told you that Bunta would decide your punishment, and his word _stands._ Unless you want him to get the police involved and spend a few weeks or more in jail.”

Keisuke clamped his jaw shut after that.

“So, no more objections then, Keisuke?” Bunta said, looking at Keisuke. Keisuke shook his head. He knew he didn’t have an option at this point.

“Good.” Bunta said with a grin. “What about you, Takumi? Will you be alright with this setup?”

Takumi nodded, though he didn’t smile. “I won’t have a problem, nor will I try to start any fights. You have my word on that, Dad.”

“Alright then. It seems we are all in agreement.” Bunta turned back to Ryosuke, his expression much softer. “I’ll be waiting for you to pick up any belonging he may want to have while he’s here, Ryosuke. I’m glad we were able to work this out.”

“Likewise, Mr. Fujiwara.” Ryosuke said, his expression also softening. “I will have Keisuke write me a list of anything he may want or need while he’s here that I can bring within reason.”

“Okay, good.” Bunta said. “Now, it’s almost dinner time. I picked up some fast food tonight, considering this is short notice. It’s on the table In the living room. Keisuke, please go upstairs with Takumi and wash your hands. Then I expect you both to be back at the table to eat. Would you like to join us for the evening, Ryosuke?”

“It would be my pleasure.” Ryosuke said with a smile.


	4. First Night

After washing his hands after Takumi, Keisuke went with the younger Fujiwara downstairs to the living room. Bunta had apparently picked up Chinese food for dinner; Keisuke recognized it from the white boxes on the table. Several were open, their contents still warm and steaming. They revealed fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, beef and broccoli, lemon chicken, along with two large containers filled with wonton soup, along with egg rower soup and spring egg rolls. The table had been set with Bunta’s standard dining ware, basically cheap china with reusable chopsticks. Ryosuke had brought Keisuke’s own personal chopstick set, along with his own. Both he and Bunta were already seated around the table, sitting on cushions in the traditional Japanese style.

Takumi and Keiskuke sat down next to each other, on Bunta’s right. After Bunta had said a quick Shinto prayer over the meal, all of them started to dish up.

“So, Keiskuke…” Ryosuke spoke up. “Is there anything specific you would like to have over here that I can bring within reason?”

Keisuke, though still shaken, thought for a moment. “…I guess you could pick up my laptop and OBD connector, for starters. If I’m going to be doing these deliveries, I want to make sure the car is setup right for Akina pass.”

Bunta gave Keisuke a smile. “Good, you are thinking ahead. But that’s only part of the equation, I’m afraid. Don’t get me wrong; the car’s setup is an important factor. But you still need skill, and knowledge of the road.”

Keiskuke, despite being irritated by Bunta clamped down on his anger. Instead, he focused on other questions. “So, is it really that difficult to transport a box of Tofu up that road without it falling apart?”

Bunta gave a cocky chuckle. “Oh, very much. You must find a very strict balance not just with the road, but with the car. You can’t just violently jerk the car into a drift around every corner like you do in your race expeditions. If you do that, the Tofu will end up nothing but crumbles once you get to the top and deliver it to the hotels… It’s all about balance when you are doing deliveries, and that can even carry over into competitive racing, giving you an advantage others may not have.”

Keisuke started to get nervous from this news as he took a bite of his spring roll. After he finished chewing and swallowed, he continued. “…Okay. Well, if you must find such a strict balance, how do you know if you are being too rough on the drive? I mean, it’s not like you can look into the container while you are driving.”

“Dad sends me up the mountain with a cup of water in the cup holder that’s mounted on one of the air vents on the dash.” Takumi explained. “He says that if you have spilled half the cup once you get to the top, the tofu is done for. So, while you are driving, you need to keep one eye on the road, and another on the water level in the cup. I assume he’s going to do the same with you, seeing as you are going to be helping out.”

Keisuke looked at Takumi like he was crazy. “…A cup of water? How does that even work? When I first saw you driving that night we met, you were gunning the Eight-Six on the downhill like a maniac! How in the hell did you not spill the entire cup all over?”

“Like dad says, It’s about balance.” Takumi answered. “The way you know that you are balancing the car in such circumstances is from a visual cue from the water; Basically, you… roll the water around the edges of the cup while you are going through a curve. If you don’t spill any water, you are good. Along with that, rolling the water around the edges of the cup gives you an idea of how balanced the car is while you are going through the turn.”

Ryosuke gave Bunta an impressed look of admiration. “That’s a very clever way to train a driver, Bunta. It’s simple in nature, yet very effective.”

“Yep.” Bunta said, taking a drink of some green tea. “That’s why I had you get the cup holder for Keisuke’s car before you went to pick up Takumi. He’s going to need it for the deliveries.”

Keisuke was now clearly confused and intimidated… Roll the water in the cup?! What in the hell did that mean?!

He was no longer looking forward to driving his FD on these deliveries, and they hadn’t even started…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's Chapter 4. Now you, the reader decides on what should happen next in the comments:
> 
> After Keisuke spills nearly half the water on his first delivery run, should he:
> 
> 1: Be stubborn, not ask for any help or advice, and try to adjust the settings of his FD to compensate on his own for a few days before finally caving in and asking Bunta for advice?
> 
> 2: Confide in Takumi, and ask what he is doing wrong?
> 
> Let your voice be heard in the comments!


	5. Frustration and Confiding

_The next morning…_

_2:00 AM…_

Keisuke head an alarm go off in the room. He slowly sat up on his cot, half-asleep, and looked over to Takumi on the bed with irritation. Takumi was groggily reaching for the snooze button to silence the alarm, feeling around for the blasted clock.

Finally, after several times of slapping the nightstand, he hit the snooze button. Takumi then picked up the clock and looked at the time.

“Mmmmm…. That time already?” He groaned. Takumi then sat up on the bed, swinging his legs over the side. Keisuke mirrored Takumi’s movements on his cot, rubbing his eyes.

“Damn…” Keisuke said. “How are you able to stand this, day after day?” He whined.

“You get used to it, I guess.” Takumi answered. “Besides, I usually make up for it by taking a nap during the day, when I can.”

With that, both got dressed, and went downstairs. Bunta was already awake, with a fresh pot of Gyokuro tea for both boys, freshly poured into individual cups.

“I fix this for Takumi each morning.” Bunta explained. “Only fair that you get a cup as well. I already had mine.”

Keisuke took the cup, thanking Bunta. He then drank the tea down. It tasted mellow, yet sweet as he felt the caffeine start to hit his system, waking him up. Takumi also took his cup and drank it as well.

Bunta, seeing that he had prepared the tofu the night prior, started cutting it into cubes and loading it into the individual containers for both boys to deliver as the boys had a quick bite to eat, in the form of some rice balls with cream cheese filling. Keisuke, after having his share, then got his keys from the end table and went out to warm up his FD.

Upon stepping out and seeing his FD parked next to the Eight-Six, he immediately noticed the small sticker in the top-left side of the window. It was the Fujiwara Tofu Shop sticker, the lettering colored white.

Keisuke let out another sigh. He still could not believe this was happening; If being beaten by Takumi was a nightmare, he was now walking through a living torment of hell. Regardless, he unlocked the FD with his key fob, stepped into the car, and started it up.

All the readouts appeared normal except for temperature, considering the car had just been started up. Takumi was right behind Keisuke with the Eight-Six’s keys. Though he had to unlock his door the old-fashioned way, seeing the Eight-Six didn’t have a key fob feature at the time.

As they both warmed up their cars, Bunta came out of the shop with one container. He motioned for Keisuke to open the boot of the FD. Keisuke complied, pushing the button on the dash, and the boot popped open.

Bunta then set the large container in the center of the boot, the container fitting like a glove. He then shut the boot. Bunt went back into the shop and got Takumi’s container. Takumi had already popped the boot open on the Eight-Six, so it was simple to set the container inside.

Once that was done, he went back into the shop once more, and came out with two cups of water. He gave the first to Takumi, and the second to Keisuke, motioning form him to put it in the vent cup holder.

Keisuke did as he was told and set the cup in the holder. Though he was very uneasy. If the cup spilled over, it would go all over the seat, and him! Not something he was looking forward to if he could help it…

“Okay, you’re both free to go.” Bunta motioned for both boys to drive out of the parking area next to the shop and start the deliveries.

# # # # # #

_Mount Akina…_

_2:45 AM…_   
  


Keisuke gritted his teeth in frustration as he drove the FD up the pass, struggling to keep pace with Takumi! He had already spilled a good amount of water on himself by this point, and they were only halfway up the road! Almost every time he tried to accelerate out of a corner, he would most likely end up spilling the water over the edge of the cup! It was infuriating! He was doing his best to keep the car steady, trying with all his might and skill to not slide the back of the car out too aggressively, like Takumi was doing… So far, Keisuke was having terrible luck.

“Damn it!” Keisuke shouted as he finished going through another hairpin. “What in god’s name am _I doing wrong here?!_ ” He accelerated out of the corner, barely tapping the gas pedal… But it was futile, as more water spilled out of the edges of the cup and all over his shirt!

Finally, after shouting many more times in vexation, they reached the top of Akina. Keisuke looked down at his cup, waiting behind Takumi at a stoplight; It was almost halfway empty!

Keisuke let out a sigh, then a slight sob as he waited for the stoplight to change. How was this happening?! He was Keisuke Takahashi, the number two driver of the RedSuns! He could tackle the most difficult corners on any course, he had outrun superior drivers with superior cars!

…And yet, he could not deliver Tofu right for Bunta Fujiwara, as the half-empty cup clearly showed. Keisuke now felt broken.

The stoplight changed, and Keisuke followed Takumi to the hotels to deliver the Tofu, now feeling absolutely crushed by the sight of the half-empty cup of water.

# # # # # #

_Fujiwara Tofu_

_4:00 AM_

Takumi let Keisuke park his Mazda first, watching as he backed the Rotary in the parking area next to the shop. Takumi then pulled in next, backing up so the Eight-Six was in front of the FD.

Takumi applied the handbrake, put the car in neutral, and shut it off. He got out of the Eight-Six to see Keisuke storm past him, his face filled with tears! Takumi watched as Keisuke stamped past Bunta, and into the shop through to the living area.

Bunta turned to Takumi as he walked up. “What’s with Keisuke?” Bunta asked, an eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know.” Takumi said, shrugging his shoulders. “I just noticed that when we got back… I’ll see what’s going on.”

Takumi then walked into the shop and through to the living area in the back. He walked up the stairs to the bedrooms, stopping at his door. He could hear Keisuke sobbing softly through the door. Takumi, despite what had happened with Keisuke, didn’t like seeing anyone in pain, be it physical or emotional. Hell, he still regretted throttling Keisuke when he lost his temper that night…

Takumi opened the door slowly, seeing Keisuke sitting on his cot with his face buried in his hands. His frame shook from the sobs he was failing to keep locked in.

“Keisuke? …What’s the matter?” Takumi asked, walking up to Keisuke.

Keisuke looked up at Takumi, his tear-laden eyes lit with self-disappointment and frustration. “I don’t get it… I set up the car as best I could! I softened the suspension to compensate for the bumps, I set the computer for a more lean-running burn… I balanced the brake bias evenly between the front and the rear… and the cup ends up half-empty by the time I’m done! What am I doing wrong?!” Keisuke got up from the cot and grabbed Takumi by the shoulders. “Please, Takumi! Tell me what I am doing _wrong!_ ”

Takumi, surprised by this but still sympathetic, raised a hand to wipe away some of Keisuke’s tears. “I honestly don’t know… I haven’t ridden alongside with you to see your driving style up close. But I can see this is frustrating you deeply. So, here’s what I am proposing: First, after you calm down a little, we will go downstairs and talk to my dad. I will ask him if we can take the FD up to Akina for a bit, so I can see how you drive, and help you solve this problem. The only way for me to see what is causing the imbalance in your driving is to see it up close and personal.”

Keisuke then did something unexpected; He ensnared Takumi in a hug, and broke down into much louder sobs, unable to stop the shaking going through his body.

Takumi just patted Keisuke on the back. “We will figure this out, don’t worry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Chapter 5 is complete! Keisuke has broken down after seeing the results of his delivery driving. Takumi has agreed to help Keisuke by driving shotgun with him. 
> 
> Should Takumi:
> 
> 1: Try to explain to Keisuke how to improve his technique as they drive up and down Akina Pass once more? 
> 
> Or...
> 
> 2: After Keisuke demonstrates his driving, Takumi asks if he can take the wheel and show him where he is lacking in technique first-hand?
> 
> Let your voices be heard!


	6. Hands-On Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for keeping you waiting! Life got in the way, specifically me working on my own car...  
> Anyways, without further ado: Chapter 6!

_Fujiwara Tofu_

_4:15 AM_

After Keisuke had calmed down, Takumi took him downstairs to talk with Bunta. The elder Fujiwara was sitting at the table with the morning paper with the news broadcasting on the modest TV set in the corner.

“Uh… Dad?” Takumi asked.

Bunta set his paper down, giving Takumi his full attention. “Yes, Takumi?”

Takumi motioned for Keisuke to sit down with him. “Dad… Keisuke had a lot of trouble with the last delivery run. It’s getting under his skin… I know this is supposed to be a punishment for what he did to the car, but I also don’t think it would be a good idea just to leave him to figure this out on his own. Do you mind if we take the FD back up to Akina, so I could see if I could help him pin down exactly what he is doing wrong in his technique?”

Bunta raised an eyebrow, his facial expression remaining neutral. “Hmm… So, he’s been smacked down by reality after the first run? …I shouldn’t be surprised. Doing the deliveries is very difficult, due to the way Akina’s road is set up. Still, it might be best if you did show him how he _is_ messing up. After all, I don’t want to start receiving complaint calls again. Not after I managed to work everything out with help from Ryosuke. Sure, you both can go ahead and take the FD out so you can teach Keisuke. However, I’m going to follow both of you in the Eight-Six as a precautionary measure, and in case I can help explain some things. After all, I don’t want Keisuke pushing himself so hard that he flies off the road and into a ditch. Or worse, a ravine.”

# # # # # #

_Akina Pass_

_4:45 AM_

Keisuke put the car into another harsh drift, demonstrating his technique at its fullest to Takumi. The FD cleared the corner with ease, and from Keisuke’s view… Well, the drift was executed with little to no flaw.

Finally, both cars got to the top of the Akina course, near the turnaround stop located near the old fire watch tower. Keisuke got out and looked at Takumi, who had also stepped out of the FD. “So, how did I do?” Keisuke asked.

Takumi shook his head, rubbing one of his temples. “To be brutally honest; that was the worst driving I’ve ever seen, only second to Iketani’s. You jerk the car into the drifts as if you are cracking a whip too roughly over a horse: It’s not a smooth transition.” Takumi explained calmly. “That is why you are spilling so much water on your deliveries. You need to smooth out your transition, in and out of the drift. Don’t try and force the back end to slide out with the steering, or the drift transitions will be rough and jerky every time. Try using the gas pedal instead to start the drifts, and gently ease the steering into it. The less you rely on only steering, and the more you start learning how to use the accelerator to swing the car, the smoother the drifts will become. Also, you are not shifting smoothly, either: Every time you change gears, you throw the shift lever with too much force. That causes a chain reaction that travels all the way though the shifter and into the car itself, causing a lot of unnecessary feedback to the car’s wheels. That is also another reason why you spill so much water. Don’t throw the shift lever as if it’s a baseball bat.”

Bunta nodded in agreement as he walked up from the Eight-Six. “Agreed. You need to use the accelerator more to initiate the drifts. Also, from what I noticed by driving behind you, Keisuke, that you also have very unbalanced drifts. You are throwing out the tail of the car too much, as if you are obligated to put on some sort of show. Granted, I will admit, it looks very stylish. But style alone, a good driver does not make. Perhaps you will learn more by observing Takumi driving.”

Keisuke raised an eyebrow. “That is a good point.” He then turned to Takumi. “Takumi, would you care to show me what I’m doing wrong by driving my FD halfway down the pass on the way back home? I’m afraid I am not a very good learner in the way of reading up, or having something explained to me without a visual guide… I tend to learn my best by having things be a bit ‘hands-on’ in my experience.”

Takumi, seeming to understand this, nodded. “I’ll need to take the FD slow through a few corners first. That way, I can get a feel on how it handles.”

With that, they both switched places. Takumi got into the driver’s seat, while Keisuke switched over to the passenger side, and Bunta got back into the Eight-Six. Takumi then started the FD, doing a quick check over the instruments. Everything was normal.

Takumi then pulled the FD out of the rest area and started to accelerate down the hill with Bunta close behind. Keisuke braced himself as they charged into the first corner on full throttle! Keisuke was no fool. He knew how Takumi drove just by observing him alone! They charged into the first corner, Takumi braking, and downshifting thought the gears as he slowed the FD just enough to clear the curve in a nice drift!

“Woah!” Keisuke shrieked as they went by the guard rail! Takumi then took the car through the next corner with the same strategy, just enough to clear the turn!

“Okay. I think I got a handle on the FD, now.” Takumi explained. “I can tell how she is going to handle, and I think I can now demonstrate how to drive this pass better in this car. So please pay attention, Keisuke.” Takumi approached the next corner, downshifting through the gears with each throw of the shift lever executed as smooth as whipped cream. “Like I said before, you were throwing the shift lever too hard. If you can slow your rapid pace down by about half a second and take a little more time to cycle through the gears it smooths out the transition of the drift. Usually, the best spot to stop myself from changing gears is when I put it in second or third in the Eight Six. However, since your FD has longer and different gears, I believe you would be better going straight down to second gear in these situations. Now, once you are in second gear…” Takumi then generously stepped down on the accelerator, only barely twitching the steering wheel. “…You put the car into a drift like this. This makes It not only easier for the car to cope with things, but it also makes the driver more aware of how far you need to push the accelerator through the turn…”

# # # # # # # # #

After getting halfway down the mountain, Takumi finished his explanation to Keisuke who, despite the fear from witnessing Takumi’s driving, was absorbing all the info like a dry sponge. Takumi pulled over and they switched spots.

Keisuke, after learning everything he saw from the demonstration took a deep breath, and put the FD into first gear, setting off once again. He then started to put what Takumi had shown him into practice; using the accelerator to swing the car and doing his best to smooth out his gear shifts.

Granted, learning something this new wasn’t an easy feat. Keisuke was so nervous, wondering if he was doing this right as he gripped the shifter with one hand…

Then, he felt a hand on top of his when he finished shifting. He took a quick glance over at Takumi, and saw his face was lit with a bashful shade of red!

“You are catching on quick, Keisuke.” Takumi said, his voice suddenly ringing with awkward nervousness. “You’ve smoothed out your shifting greatly, but you’re still going to need to work on it a bit more… Try to time yourself when shifting, picture the shift points in your head.”

Keisuke, even though he did as Takumi was telling him, couldn’t help but blush. His heart was racing in his chest, and not due to the adrenaline from the drive… Even after everything that happened, Takumi was showing him kindness, and trying to help him… It moved Keisuke down to his core.

He had never felt this way about anyone before…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there we go! Keisuke is learning how to drive the FD on the deliveries proper... But a spark has now been lit between the two!
> 
> Should Keisuke (or Takumi)
> 
> 1: Take it slow at first, and ask people they know for advice?
> 
> 2: Try to ignore their feelings at first, and focus more on their tasks?
> 
> 3: Straight out confess to each other!
> 
> Let your voices be heard!


	7. 7: 85 Upgrade Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry for the absence, I've been finishing up a big move to a new town. Anyway, I'm still alive, and I bring you a new chapter for your enjoyment!

_Two Days Later…._

_Gas Station…_

  
  


Iketani and Kenji watched Takumi finish up his shift at the gas station for the day. Things were uneventful, though Takumi had been awfully quiet for the last two days. When he wasn’t occupied with work, he would stare off at the sky, completely out of touch. Ikentani couldn’t help but think back on when Takumi used to do that when he had Natsuki on his mind…

“Okay, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Takumi said as he punched out with Itsuki. Itsuki didn’t respond, as was now the norm.

However, right as Takumi and Ituski were walking out the door, a yellow FD pulled into the station. It was Keisuke!

Iketani walked up to the FD’s window as Keisuke rolled it down. “Hello! How may I help you, sir?”

“It’s no big.” Keisuke said, being surprisingly friendly. “I just came by to pick up Takumi and take him back home. He is off his shift, right?”

Iketani and Itsuki were floored! Iketani stared on in surprise at Keisuke, Istuki’s eyes looking like they were ready to pop out of his head!

“Uh… Dude? Something wrong?” Keisuke politely prodded after a few seconds, an eyebrow raised. “You look like you’re about to have a heart attack or something…”

Iketani snapped back to attention. “Oh! Uh, no. No, nothing’s wrong, Takumi actually just got off his shift… I just didn’t expect you to come and get him…”

“Life’s full of surprises.” Keisuke said simply. “Why don’t I go park for a bit? I need to check some stuff on my FD, anyway. You can help or watch, if you want.”

Keisuke then pulled the FD into a parking space, a few paces from Takumi. After popping the hood, he got out, and waved. “Hey, Takumi! How was work, dude?”

Takumi looked surprised, but not as shocked as the other two. “...It was fairly regular. Nothing new.”

“Good to hear.” Keisuke said. “No news is good news.” He then turned to Itsuki. “So, you are Itsuki Takeuchi, right?”

Itsuki did his best to gather his nerves, stammering as he spoke. “Uh… Y-y-yeah, that’s me…”

“Takumi told me that before the whole Night Kids incident that you were looking for a car, as well as wanting to join the Speed Stars.” Keisuke said. “He didn’t go into too much detail, though. Anyway, when he brought it up, I got an idea with him. We got talking, and after both deciding on it, we want to help you out with car shopping, as well as mods when you get the money. I know a few good dealers that can help you out, if you’re interested.”

Ituski was floored! He went wide-eyed, but then the shock faded to sadness. “...Thank you, but I already bought a car, I’m afraid. It’s the white Levin hatchback over there, but I’m not happy with my choice. It was a mistake.”

Keisuke raised an eyebrow. “A mistake? How so?”

Itsuki stared down at the ground, shame and embarrassment in his face.

“Dude, it’s ok. You can tell me, I won’t judge or bite.” Keisuke reassured.  
“...Okay.” Itsuki walked over to the car, popping the Levin’s hood, showing the engine to Keisuke who quickly got the message.

“The 3A-LU Single Overhead series… It’s an AE85. I think I get why you were embarrassed now.” Keisuke said, patting Itsuki on the back. “Don’t beat yourself up, though. No one goes into these things for the first time without prior experience, no matter how much research you do. Plus, I’m sure we could help you find upgrades for this as well. It’s not the end of the world.”

Itsuki perked up on hearing Keisuke’s reassuring words. “R...R-really? You could help me out, and it’s not a total piece of trash?”  
“Trust me, kid.” Keisuke said. “Even though it’s a Single overhead, it doesn’t make it a waste. I’ve raced tuned Honda hatchbacks that were tuned with a Single overhead engine that gave me a run for my money several times. Trust me: Tune it right, and with the skill, it’ll fly just as well as any Double overhead cam out there.”

Kenji started laughing. “Keisuke, you’re pitying the guy, I get it. But why feed him this cra-”

“First of all, it’s _anything_ but crap, dumb-ass.” Keisuke said flatly, giving Kenji a leer. “Plus, as I said: It’s not all just the car. You need skill too, which I may add that _you_ are seriously lacking in. Or did you memory hole the time the Red Suns first showed up at the pass, and I got beat by Takumi, here? His car doesn’t have nearly as much power as my FD, and he still beat me. So, how do you explain that?”

Kenji went silent, his face fading from teasing joy to dead shock. He knew Keisuke had him by the balls on that one.

“Yeah. That’s what I thought, Sherlock.” Keisuke said. “So don’t just judge someone by the car they are driving, because you never know what kind of skill they may be packing.” Keisuke then turned back to Itsuki. “So Ituski, what do you say? Why don’t you follow me and Takumi back to his place, and we can browse some parts from those shops I mentioned on my laptop? They have their inventory online.”

Itsuki was stunned, but finally responded after a few seconds. “Sure! Sure, I’d love to! That sounds fun!”

Keisuke nodded, he and Takumi getting into the FD. “Cool. Follow us, then!”

Itsuki got into his car, and followed the FD, leaving Iketani and Kenji stupefied.

  
  


# # # # # #

“Thanks for helping me start to patch things up with Itsuki, Keisuke.” Takumi said as Keisuke drove.

“No problem.” Keisuke said. “I’m glad to help. I hate it when I see good friends in a feud over trivial things. Me and Kenta had a few of those moments, too.”

“Speaking of Kenta, he’s going to stop by today, last you told me.” Takumi said. “You don’t think there will be a problem with Itsuki coming along, too, right?”

“Not at all.” Keisuke said. “In fact, he could help us out with Itsuki’s 85. He knows a few shops that are off the mainstream’s radar that are reputable. Besides, Kenta likes meeting new people, as long as he’s not racing them.”

A few minutes later, they pulled up to Fujiwara Tofu. Sure enough, Kenta was waiting, standing next to his S14 Silvia.

Keisuke parked the FD, Ituski parking behind him, all of them getting out.

“Hey, Kenta. Good to see you, you’re right on time.” Keisuke said.

“Thanks. Same to you.” Kenta said. “I see you brought a friend.”

“Yeah.” Takumi said. “This is Ituski. He just got that Levin, and needs help with some upgrades and tuning. Keisuke and me offered to give him a hand, and he said you could help too.”

Kenta glanced at Istuki’s Levin. “An 85? Okay. No prob. I’m sure I could find some nice parts for that, as well as recommend a setup.”

Ituski looked ready to burst into tears of joy. “Really?”

“Hell yeah!” Kenta said. “Now, since it’s an 85 Single overhead, I think the best thing to start with is forced induction: A mid-size turbo would be your best bet, as well as an inter-cooler and a high-flow oil pump. I also would recommend block reinforcement, and some stronger pistons and connecting rods, too. As for the suspension, I can help you find some adjustable coil-overs and dampeners, as well as some brake upgrades, which will help the car handle the extra power. Other than that, body styling is a personal preference, which I will leave up to you.”

Itsuki then sized Takumi and Keisuke into a loving bearhug with both arms. “Thank you! Thank you both, so much!” Ituski said, sobbing with gratitude.

“Hey… No problem…” Takumi said, struggling to breathe with Keisuke as they were in Itsuki’s brotherly bearhug. “I… Hope we can… Be back on good terms, and be friends again?”

“You got it, Takumi.” Ituski said. “I’m sorry for all the mean stuff I said to you, and I would be happy if we can put that behind us.”

“Great…” Keisuke said. “Now… Could you loosen you grip a bit, dude? I can’t breathe…”

“Oh! Right, sorry!” Itsuki said, letting go. “I get a bit over-reactive with this stuff.”

“No prob.” Keisuke said, catching his breath. “It’s good to see fresh enthusiasm and dedication to racing.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go! Now that things are patched up, and Keisuke, Takumi, and Kenta are helping Ituski tune his new AE85, what should happen next? 
> 
> 1: After getting the upgrades, should Itsuki take the 85 for a practice run?  
> 2: Should Keisuke and Takumi tutor Itsuki with the upgraded 85, and take him under their wing?
> 
> Let your voices be heard!


End file.
